Donkey Konga
Donkey Konga é um jogo de música e ritmo para o Gamecube. Ele foi desenvolvido pela Namco e publicado pela Nintendo. O jogo vem acompanhado de um controle especial, que é feito por 2 grandes botões, um na esquerda e outro na direita, e um sensor que capta as palmas do jogador. Mesmo assim, o controle normal do Gamecube pode ser usado, porém, não oferecendo a mesma experiência proposta pelos desenvolvedores. Descrição Os jogadores devem ter ritmo e coordenação para acertar o tempo exato das notas musicais a serem tocadas. O tambor amarelo simboliza o lado esquerdo, o vermelho o direito, o rosa indica que o jogador deve apertar os dois ao mesmo tempo, e o azul, que tem um formato diferente dos outros, indica as palmas. Para evitar que as palmas sejam recebidas da maneira errada, o jogador pode ajustar a sensibilidade do receptor, evitando que barulhos externos prejudiquem o seu desempenho no jogo. Em cada música, surge uma linha horizontal, onde as ações que deverão ser feitas pelo jogador aparecem. Cada música tem ritmo diferente, tornando umas mais difíceis que as outras. Dependendo do ritmo que o jogador executa os movimentos, ele pode receber 4 tipos de classificação em cada nota: "Ótimo", "OK", "Ruim" e "Falta". Cada nota positiva aumenta a barra de sucesso, necessária para passar de fase e receber alguma premiação, dividida entre prata e ouro. Em cada nota o jogador também ganha moedas, que podem ser trocadas por músicas mais difíceis ou por outros tipos de sons emitidos pelos bongos: * "Ótimo" - 2 moedas * "OK" - 1 moeda * "Ruim" - nada * "Falta" -nada No modo iniciante, chamado de "Monkey" (Macaco), as notas tem um grande espaço entre si, dando tempo para o jogador planejar o seu próximo movimento. Nos modos mais difíceis, "Chimp" (Chimpanzé) e "Gorilla" (Gorila) As versões do Japão, Estados Unidos e Europa tem lista de músicas diferentes. Cada uma tem de 31 a 33 músicas. Lista de músicas Norte-Americanas Temas * Donkey Konga Theme * DK Rap * Tema do The Legend of Zelda * Tema do Super Mario Bros. * Bingo * Tema do Pokémon * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Diddy's Ditties Pop/Rock (todas em versões covers, não interpretadas pela banda original) * "We Will Rock You" (Queen) * "Like Wow" (Leslie Carter) * "Wild Thing" (Chip Taylor) * "I Think I Love You" (The Partridge Family) * "Louie, Louie" (Richard Berry) * "The Loco-Motion" (Kylie Minogue) * "Shining Star" (Earth, Wind And Fire) * "All the Small Things" (Blink-182) * "Rock This Town" (The Stray Cats) * "You Can't Hurry Love" (The Supremes) * "Right Here Right Now" (Jesus Jones) * "Dancing In The Street" (Martha and the Vandellas) * "Rock Lobster" (The B-52's) * "Stupid Cupid" (Mandy Moore) * "The Impression That I Get" (Mighty Mighty Bosstones) * "What I Like About You" * "Whip It" (Devo) * "Busy Child" * "On the Road Again" (Willie Nelson) Latina * Para los Romberos (Santana) * Sing Sing Sing with a Swing * Oye Como Va (Santana) Clássica * Hungarian Dance #5 in G Minor (Brahms) * Turkish March (Mozart) * Campfire Medley (I've Been Working on the Railroad, She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain, Yankee Doodle) Lista de músicas da versão Européia Temas * Tema do Super Mario Bros. * Tema do Donkey Kong Country * Tema do Legend of Zelda * Rainbow Cruise * Abertura do Super Smash Bros. Melee * Tema do Donkey Konga * DK Rap Pop/rock (todas em versões covers) * "Lady Marmalade" * "Canned Heat" (Jamiroquai) * "Don't Stop Me Now" (Queen) * "Alright" (Supergrass) * "The Loco-Motion" * "Dancing In The Street" * "You Can't Hurry Love" * "All The Small Things" (Blink 182) * "Louie Louie" * "99 Red Balloons" (Nena) * "The Impression That I Get" (The Mighty Mighty Bosstones) * "Busy Child" * "Tubthumping" (Chumbawumba) * "I Want You Back" (Jackson 5) * "Cosmic Girl" (Jamiroquai) * "Richard III" (Supergrass) * "Wild Thing" (Jimi Hendrix) * "September" (Earth, Wind & Fire * "Back For Good" (Take That) Latina * Para Los Rumberos * Sing, Sing, Sing (With A Swing) * Oye Como Va Clássica * Hungarian Dance #5 in G Minor * Turkish March Seqüências A Nintendo lançou Donkey Konga 2 em todo o mundo, e por enquanto, Donkey Konga 3 somente no Japão. Todos são jogos virtualmente iguais ao original, com algumas pequenas mudanças e mini-games novos, com uma lista de música diferente. A Nintendo vende pacotes das seqüências de Donkey Konga nas versões com ou sem bongos, para quem ja tinha comprado o jogo original. Prêmios *'2005 Game Developers Choice Awards' **Destaque na Inovação de Jogos Categoria:Jogos